An Actual Fun Job
by flamingwaffle86
Summary: Richard is in need of money and it just so happens that a purple haired female is in need of help at her job
1. Beginnings

**This is my first story ever. I'm not too good at writing but I hope some people like it. Set in the POV of Robin**

Beginnings

I, Richard Grayson, had just completed college. I am pretty poor due to the extreme cost of tuition, so I need to find a job to get a little bit of money at least.

I live with my two best friends, Victor and Garfield, and they've paid for my part of the rent for the past couple months.

"Yo Rich, have you found a job yet?" Vic yells across the small apartment.

"It's harder than you think Vic. Not everyone can make money repairing cars like you do" I yell back.

"It can't be that hard. You're just exaggerating" Garfield says as he plays games like always.

"You don't even have a job Gar!" I retort.

After hours of arguing about jobs, like usual, I decided to go out job hunting. I'm not the best at dealing with people and I haven't had a job before, but I was decent enough to probably get hired somewhere.

I was walking thinking about all I could buy with the money I'd get from a job when I bumped into someone. All I saw before I hot the ground was a beautiful flash of purple.

 **It's pretty short but this was just to see if people liked it. I might continue if people do like it.**


	2. The Start Of Something New

**I got like 250 people see the first chapter at the time of writing this, so I thought I should try and see if I can make the second chapter today as well. A big thanks to _ChronaxMaka writer_ and _Lilac Shimmer_ for the nice reviews on the first chapter **

The Start Of Something New

I opened my eyes to see a bright blue sky and what seemed to be a woman kneeling beside me. I blinked a couple times to clear my vision and I saw a beautiful woman. I sat up immediately when I remembered why I was on the ground.

"Are you alright?!" I asked frantically hoping I didn't hurt her.

"I'm fine but are you ok? I hit you pretty hard" The woman questioned while looking at me for injuries.

"I hurt my arm a bit but other than that I'm fine" I smiled to show her that I was in no pain.

"How are you ok? You have a big scratch on your arm!" The lady picked up my arm to examine the wound but I protested saying,

"It doesn't hurt. I get scratched all the time this is nothing" but without saying anything she picked me up and started dragging me by my arm

A little later I asked where she was taking me but she ignored me and kept on dragging me.

After awhile of dragging and being ignored by this mysterious woman we stopped in front of a small building that seemed to be some sort of restaurant.

"I'm going to patch you up. It's the least I can do after I ran into you." She proclaimed as she proceeded to open the door.

"Woah at least tell me your name." I said as I stopped her from moving any further.

"I'm Rachel"

"And I'm Richard"

"Now let's go" She said quickly as she started dragging me inside.

After she gave me a couple band-aids and some medicine we sat in the back room in silence. I thought I should break that silence.

"Why were in such a rush?" I asked to get her attention.

"I was late for work. I work here" She said motioning to the building they were in. "We are also a little stretched for workers. There's only a couple of us."

As she said that I got an idea.

"I could help out. I was out looking for a job when you ran into me." I said hoping that I would somehow get hired that day.

Her eyes lit up as I said that. "Can you really?! We really need the help."

"Of course I can help. You seem really nice too so it'll be easy working here." I said excitedly thinking about what I could do with the money I'd earn.

"Thank you so much! You won't regret it." Rachel said standing up "Let's go see if you can work today."

I smiled getting up to follow her. Unknown to me this was going to change my life forever.

 **I hope this chapter is a bit longer than the first and written better. I'm not too good at writing but I'll most likely continue this story. Thank you for reading and goodbye.**


	3. A Source Of Income

**I had a bit of trouble trying to think of this chapter. I am not sure if I should include the 4th of July into this chapter even if it is tomorrow. I'm not too good at filling chapters with a lot of words because I have an idea for what to put in the chapter and I get to there pretty quick but now onto the part many of you came for**. **(A quick thank you to _SoniaBambini18_ for the review on the last chapter)**

A Source Of Income 

I followed Rachel took me to another room in the back. She took me to what seemed to be the storage room. When we got into the room I saw a man and woman that seemed to be in their 40s. As I was looking at the two I heard Raven say,

"Mom, Dad. This is Richard" She said pointing to me.

 _"Mom, Dad?!!"_ I thought to myself. "Hello" I said calmly shaking their hands.

"Hello Richard, I'm Sherman and this is my wife Mary" Said Rachel's father as he pointed at the woman sitting next to him.

"It's nice to meet you." I mentioned as I smiled at them.

"So why did you bring him here Rach?" He questioned.

"Is he your boyfriend!?" Mary exclaimed quickly, getting up to inspect me.

"No! Mom get off of him!" Mary backed away from me before sitting back down next to Sherman. "I accidentally bumped into him on my way here and I brought him back here to fix him up, but I brought him to you guys because he said that he would be able to help us!" Rachel explained noticeably excited.

"So Richard" Sherman said turning to me. "You want to work here?"

"Yes sir, I was actually looking for a job when your daughter bumped into me. This place seems small and like a comfortable work place so I think I'll be able to work her fine." I said, placing my words carefully so I would look like a suitable worker.

"Well that seems like an extremely lucky situation and Rachel seems to like you so I say that you are hired. Do you agree Mary?" Sherman said with smile on his face.

"Oh I agree indefinitely. Welcome Richard!" Mary said as she got up and hugged me tightly.

"Mom you're suffocating him." Rachel said sounding a bit concerned. I couldn't say anything because, in fact, she was suffocating me with the hug. Other than that I was ecstatic about actually getting a job. That means I can finally get Victor off of my back about rent. Maybe I could buy some posters for decoration or comic books to read. I was brought out of my thoughts by Rachels voice.

"Thank you for helping us. It really means a lot. We don't need much help this weekend so you can come to work on Monday." She explained to me while walking me outside.

"What time should I come in." I asked before she left me alone.

"You can come about noon." She said starting to turn around into the building. I started walking away when I heard Rachel yelling after me.

"Let me give you my number. Text me if you have any questions." She told me as she pulled out her phone.

"Thank you Rachel. I'll be sure to text you. Goodbye." I said turning around to start walking back to the apartment. Rachel turned around too looking down to hide the blush that appeared on her face.

 **Well there's another chapter done. I think this one is longer than the last by a bit. I know giving Rachel new parents is a stretch but don't worry it'll play into the story later. I'm still having trouble thinking about what type of establishment it should be. I'm thinking about some type of coffee shop. You can tell me if you do have any ideas about it. Thank you for reading and goodbye.**


	4. Anticipation

**Hello hello, I was gone on a small trip and I couldn't write anything for the story and I feel bad for leaving the story but I am back and ready to bring content to people who do like this story. I've also gotten advice on writing this so thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favorited the story. (I'll also try making these way longer than before but that might take longer for me to make chapters)**

Anticipation

I trugded up the stairs up to the room ,that I now am able to pay for, and opened the door to see the place was empty. Taking off my shoes I took a look around the other rooms calling Victor and Garfields names in hope that they were here.

After searching for a bit I came to the conclusion that they had left, probably to get pizza like they always do, so I decided to relax a bit. I sat down on the couch and started flipping through the channels. I stopped after awhile since there were only news and re-runs on. I laid on the couch to get more comfortable and started daydreaming about the stuff I'd do and buy with my earnings when the exhaustion from today took over me, taking me into the peaceful darkness of sleep.

-AKE UP RICHARD!" I jumped up as I heard someone yelling at me. Looking around I saw Garfield standing over me looking annoyed.

"I wouldn't have woken you up but you were taking up the whole couch! How am I supposed to play games when I have no place to sit!?" Garfield yelled the last part seemingly to no one.

"Calm down Gar, he was just sleeping, and we just came back from the arcade. You can wait a little before playing even more games." Vic told Gar in big brother way.

"No, it's alright, I'm not tired anymore. Hey guys, guess what?"I was going to tell them the big news while I had them both near me.

"Did you finally get a girlfriend??"

"No Garfield"

"You're into cars now??"

"Not even close"

"Then what is it!" My roommates said in unison.

"I found a job today!" I exclaimed visibly excited about it.

"And maybe after you get a job you can learn to cook too." Victor told me sounding annoyed.

"Well I can cook some stuff but you are the resident chef here."

"Yeah, no-one cooks better than you Victor" Garfield said from behind the couch.

"Y'all not wrong" He said shaking his head with a smile on his face.

Later that day after playing games with my roommates I decided to go my room. It was nothing special, it just had a normal sized bed, a closet with a sliding mirror door and a small nightstand next to the bed.

I decided that being on my bed would be more comfortable than on the couch, especially since Victor and Garfield are sore losers.

I pulled out my phone to read. I felt like it was easier to find and read things online, not that I didn't like actual books. I scrolled through the place I usually find reading material only to find nothing to peak my interest and I didn't feel like getting up to find an actual book, so I decided to put on some music and think about all sorts of things.

I first started thinking about going to the gym. I am in pretty good shape, but I haven't gone in awhile, but then I remembered the reason I stopped going was because I had no money.

My mind wandered to college. It was pretty fun, it's where I met Vic and Gar, the classes weren't too hard, the girls weren't interesting to me so I never decided to go after anyone. In fact, I've been single for my whole life. I think that if you find a person you're "in love" with you should stay with her or him and don't get in a relationship just to be in one. I have turned down a couple girls though.

As I was thinking about that I started thinking of Rachel. She was a sweet girl and very nice. She was about the same height as me, me being 5'9, but she had a smaller build. Her hair was short and purple, which I wondered if it was dyed or somehow genetic. Her eyes were pools of an amazing amethyst color, again I wondered if they were contacts or if she was born with them.

 _"Why am I thinking of her so much?"_ I questioned myself.

 _"I don't like her, I just think she's an interesting person"_ Is the best reason I came to after thinking for awhile.

I decided to get up and get some coffee to clear my head of her.

"Yo, Rich. Help settle something for us!" I was bombarded by Victors voice as soon as I left my room.

"Hold on a sec" I told him as I was pouring my coffee. "What do you two need?"

Garfield pushed Vic out of the way "He says you're working at an auto parts store!" yelled before Vic could say a word.

"And Gar says you're working at a video game store" Vic said as he glared at Garfield. "So tell us who's right" He continued.

"Neither of you are right" I told them, both of them annoyed since they were wrong. "From what I saw it was a small kind of coffee shop"

Gar looked at me from the other side of the couch with a judging look. ,"Well that sounds boring!"

"At least it's a job. You still don't even have one" I argued.

"Well, I'm not the one in debt!" Gar yelled as he turned back around.

"Whatever" I walked back in my room with my coffee when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out and it read:

 ** _1 Unread Message_**

 **Well** **that's the fourth chapter. I feel like it seems Garfield and Richard don't like each other but I don't exactly know how to write their interactions. This chapter is over 1k words so it's not short now. I wonder what the message Richard got is but thank you for reading. Bye Bye**


	5. A New Friend

**This is coming awhile after the last chapter and I am sorry for that. This might take me a couple days to complete too because I do draw and I don't want to give up drawing to just write. I promise to deliver content to please the readers of my stories. So without further adieu I present to you the 5 chapter.**

A New Friend

"I never get texts. I wonder who it is." I said puzzled. I only get texts from Victor and Garfield and that was only when one of them, or I, was out of the apartment.

I sat down on the side of my bed and set my coffee down on the nightstand. I looked at my phone and opened the message. The number wasn't saved as anything on my phone but the number looked familiar. I opened it to read what it said.

 **Unknown** : _Hello Richard, this is Rachel from yesterday_

I immediately recognized the number because it was the one Rachel gave me before Ieft, so I changed her name in my phone so I'd know who was messaging me.

I wasn't cautious about responding now since I knew who it was so I replied to her quickly.

 **Me** : _Hello_

I laid down on the bed waiting for her to respond, sometimes taking sips from my coffee. I felt my phone vibrate and I picked it up to see what she said.

 **Rachel** : _I was just texting you to see if you actually gave me your number_

I was a bit confused at what she said so I wanted her to clear up my confusion.

 **Me** : _Why wouldn't I give you my number? It wouldn't be a good way to keep the job you so graciously offered me_

I turned on the TV that was in my room so I'd have something to take up the time between her replies. I looked at my phone again as I felt the vibration that indicated her response.

 **Raven** : _I just haven't been too lucky in my past experiences_

I do credit myself as being somewhat smart and I could tell that this was a touchy subject for her, so I trird to continue the conversation without pushing her too much.

 **Me** : _Relationship troubles?_

 **Raven** : _Yeah..._

Admittedly I was a bit surprised by her very fast reply but I said something back so I wouldn't look insensitive.

 **Me** : _I don't have any relationship experience but I am always a friend you can talk to_

I followed it up with another message to not look pushy still

 **Me** : _Even though we just met today_

I put my head down and closed my eyes, not wanting to see what she'll say next hoping that she doesn't think I'm moving too quickly as friends, if she even wants to be friends.

I opened my eyes a couple minutes later and checked my phone to see if she had sent me a response, and I saw that she did.

 **Rachel** : _Thank you, Richard. I'll be sure to come to you but that for another day. Right now I need to know if you have any questions about the working situation_

I looked away from the phone, relieved that I pulled that off without messing anything up. Then I went back to the phone, not wanting to keep her waiting any longer.

 **Me** : _Well I already know the layout, so I guess I just need to know what I'll be doing_

 **Rachel** : _You'll just be doing basic things. Helping us if we need help, stuff like that_

I was, again, surprised by her immediate response, but now I know what I shall be doing in the workplace.

 **Me** : _That sounds great!_

 **Me** : _Oh, how will I be getting paid?_

I sent her two messages as I immediately thought of the money side of things.

 **Rachel** : _Well we don't have too much money as it is, so you'll just be getting tips_

 **Me** : _That's reasonable, thank you again for giving me that job_

 **Rachel** : _Thank you for wanting to work!_

 **Rachel** : _Well I have to go now, thank you again it means a lot_

I texted back a final goodbye and shut off my phone. I sat back watching the screen of my TV. The show wasn't too interesting, just a remake of an older show that I liked from my childhood.

I smiled as I realized that I made a new friend today and I know what I'm going to do at my new job.

It was a win-win all around.

I got up, shut off the television, picked up the empty coffee cup and walked out of my room.

I was met with my two roommates doing what they do best. Gaming.

I propelled myself over the couch and sat beside Gar at the edge of the couch. They were playing a racing game on the Gamestation that we owned. It seemed like Victor was winning, like usual, but that was only when he was facing Garfield.

"You two know that I'd totally smoke you two at this game." I gloated, putting my hands behind my head.

"Oh yeah? Play me next round then!" Victor enthusiasticly told me

"You're on." I told him, knowing I'll win.

Looking left out Gar asked "What about me?!"

All three of us played for what seemed like hours when Victor put down the controller and got up from the couch.

"I'm feeling kinda hungry so I'm gonna cook something. That good with y'all?"

"That's perfectly fine with me!" Garfield said excitedly.

"Same here." I said as my stomach grumbled loudly

Everyone laughed as we went back to what we were doing.

 **Okay thats the end of this chapter. I know it's awhile after the other ones and I shouldve made it way longer but I wanted to say something and putting an Authors Note as a chapter is against the ToS. What I wanted to say was that Teen Titans is actually back on television. I've wanted this for so long and it's actually happening. I know it's a stretch but maybe a sixth season will be made. That would make me eternally happy even though there'd be more RobStar if have to watch. I don't hate RobStar but I'd rather see Robrae more. I'm dragging this on a lot so thank you for reading this installment of 'An Actual Fun Job'. Until next time. Bye bye.**


End file.
